These White Halls
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: Dawna has fallen into the realum of darkness after she loses her love and her world. Who caused it to clasp around her? Will she find her fallen love? That matter aside, she is struggling to keep her darkness in check. It will all change when she finds a little opening of light and a silver headed boy. (rated T for language.) [DISCONTINUED]
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** Taking a little break from Piri's storyline. So how wants another OC? Now I know what you are thinking, 'Don't you dare!' or 'Go jump of a cliff!' or even 'Another one? Kingdom Hearts already has enough, thank you!' If you think that... you're rude and mean. This one will be different, trust me. Well, sorta... I don't know... we'll see how it goes.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Where should I start? Oh, well, yeah! My name... what I look like... blah, blah, blah! Not that it matters but I'm Dawna. I have platinum blonde hair that goes to my waist and usual orange eyes. Sometimes I creep myself out with them. Anyway, I wear a white tank top under a black short sleeved zip-up hoodie. I have two black belts over my chest and they form an X. I have on black skinny jeans and white belts with that also form an X. To top my outfit off, I have white trainors and fingerless gloves.

What do you think of this? Lost in a place where only darkness resides and your ass is stuck right in the middle of it. Not only that but there seems to be no way out, make no mistake in that!

I walk alone on this dark beach, hearing waves crash against the shore. Neoshadows show up once in a while, but they're not much of a threat as they used to be. Being an apprentice of a certain king, you think I won't be fighting these pureblood heartless with just your bare hands and a single ability to control fire, right?

Damn wrong.

I should have listened to Jiminy and keep my nose out of other people's business before he left with Donald and Goofy, who went missing along with the king. Maybe I should just enjoy this solitude, despite the fact I was afarid of being alone... okay, _am_ afarid of being alone. Eh, life is a bunch of shoulda, coulda, woulda, am I right?

My biggest concern should be my growing darkness. This smell... is what got me in this matter in the first place. But my resistance didn't occur overnight! No sir! If you even think that, I will ask you to take your leave. I was wasn't just afarid of being alone, but the darkness. How did I overcome it?

Well, let's just say I had help from a certain Silver-haired boy.

khkhkhkh

One day, I was sitting on the beach and staring at the realum's moon. I suddenly heard the voice of the king.

 _"Dawn, can you hear me?"_ I gasped and stood up, looking around, "Your Majesty? Where are you?"

 _"Don't worry about me and don't be afarid, either! I'm fine!"_ "Okay, but where'd you go? I miss you! Everyone at the castle misses you, your majesty."

 _"I had to help close the door to darkness. I need something from you."_

"Anything!" I saw a ball of light head my way. "Um... your majesty?"

 _"Yeah, it's me! I need you to keep fighting the darkness, okay?"_

"With all do respect, sir, I don't know how much more I can take." I sighed, "I feel like I could break under pressure any minute."

 _"If that's the case, do you see a Light? Other than me?"_

I looked along the shore and found a opening of light. I walked up to it and just stopped in front of it. It was really bright so I closed my eyes.

 _"Step through and you'll be one step closer to overcome the darkness."_ I nodded and stepped through, not knowing where I would end up.


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Okay, maybe I was a little ahead of myself. You're asking how did I get there in the first place? I already told you that my darkness got the best of me. But there is more to it than just that. I had a huge shove towards the deal that screwed me over.

 _-Flash_ _back-_

"You seem to have potential and an excessive amount of power, my little pyro," the evil fairy, Maleficent, said from the other side of the bars.

"What do you mean?" I stared blankly at her.

"It's your ticket to freedom."

"No thanks, I rather stay in the darkness. I think it suits me," I looked away from her and hugged my knees to my chest.

"...Do you want to see your love?" I looked up into those eyes of hers and growled.

"What do you want?"

She smirked, "Just for you to do a simple little task..."

 _-Fast_ _forward-_

I was ready for anything. Maleficent told me this boy was like no other. His heart had very little darkness and he was a strong keyblade bearer. He was going to many worlds and sealing keyholes... or so she told me. My goal was just to badly injure him and plant a little bit of darkness in his heart, being that she gave power to do so. This power also made me a lot faster and I could use dark firaga.

I walked along the streets of Traverse Town with my dark body suit **(A/N: It's like Vanitas' but is black, white, and dark blue.)** until I got to the fountain in the second district. Three bells tolled and the fountain's center piece was changed into a keyhole. I smirk at it; I exactly knew he was here. I heard footsteps running up to me.

"Who are you?" I turned to see a duck with a staff, a dog with a shield, and the spikey brown haired boy with the keyblade.

I grinned like I was psycho, which at the time you could consider me that. I levitated off the ground and fire surrounded my hands.

I managed to knock out the duck and dog, but the boy didn't- won't- give up. I casted my dark fire straight to him but blocked it and ran at me. He swung his keyblade at my head and I ducked. In the process, I used my foot trip him. He was knocked to the ground and I pinned him down.

"Get of me!" I locked him by putting his hands over his head and my knees at his sides. I placed a hand on his chest, were his heart was, and got closer to his ear.

"It's gonna hurt a little, love," I let some darkness flow freely from my hand. He screamed very loudly to the point where the dog and duck snapped out of it.

"SORA!" they ran up to me and tried to hit me. I kissed him on the cheek and I got off of this so called Sora and jumped back.

"Well, I've come here for one thing and that's done," I _innocently_ giggled, "So, later, loves!"

 _-fast_ _forward-_

I was back in London after Maleficent decided to let me go and give me my wish, to see my one and only love. He was always at park taking photos, especially of me. He said I was his model when in reality, he loved me and he admitted it.

I was walking through the park when the sky suddenly got dark and more heartless showed up. I heard Maleficent's voice ring through the day:

" _Thanks for all your help, my pet. You are the reason for this world's down fall."_

I gasped, "Maleficent, how could you! I helped you!"

 _"Yes, but you are not useful to me anymore. Now you will pay for your crimes! -In the dark realum with you, pyro!"_

"Dawna!" I sighed upon hearing his lovely voice. I turned to him only to see him get hit in the chest by a heartless, instantly breaking my heart.

"JACOB! NO!" I quickly burn the shadows and held him in my arms, tears flowing non-stop, "This is all my fault! Jac, please stay with me!"

"I'm... glad I... got to... see you for... the last time..." I gasped at this.

"Don't say that! You can't die on me, not now!" he cupped my cheek and kissed me passionately with all his strength. I kissed back until he fell back into my arms. "No, Jac, please no!"

"I... love you... Dawn," His chest started to glow, "But now... you need to... move on... to someone better... than me." his heart flew out of his chest and closed his eyes.

"NO, DAMNIT! I ALREADY FOUND SOMEONE! AND THAT SOMEONE IS YOU!" I cupped his cheek and he disappeared in orbs of light. I sobbed loudly, "JJAACCOOOB!" I laid on my back and sunk into a dark pool that lead me to the realum.

 _-present_ _time-_

Well, there you go! I royally screwed up, real bad. I lost my home, my love, and gained nothing but darkness. Sure, I was an apprentice to King Mickey and settled in a place called London, but I screwed myself and others as a dark pawn. Thanks to his highness, though, I will be saved. But is it worth it?

 **A/N:** Wow, sometimes I creep myself out with the things I write. Before I forget, Dawna's sixteen years old. As you seen, she acts tough but is a wreck. She does have a strong heart, but is kind of emotional. Tell me what you think so far so I can write more! Next chapter's Castle Oblivion. R and R. Stay awesome!


	3. chapter 3

**A/N:** Omigosh! I just realized it's the third day of December! To be honest, I didn't know it was even December! I need to be Christmas shopping! Before I do, I'll be doing another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and this gum I'm chewing.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I grunted and slowly opened my eyes. I was floating in this nowhere space and tighten both my hands in a fist. Only, one was holding something warm... probably a hand. I didn't dare turn my head; I was to scared to. I heard a teenage masculine groaned and the grasp on my hand tighten. The boy next to me gasped and I finally turned my head. He was glaring at me but it softened.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" he asked. His voice was quite calming but I jerked upright.

"Yeah... who are you?"

"Riku." he glared at me, "Who are you?"

"Dawna, friends call me Dawn." I realized I was still holding his hand and automatically let go. A voice boom through the void, making us jump.

 _"Sleep..."_

"Who's there?" me and Riku shouted together.

 _"Sleep, both of you. Here, in between the light and dark."_

"What?" I said.

"The king! Where's the king?" I gasped at this.

"You know king Mickey?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Yes. We closed the door to darkness together. After that... Grr... why can't I remember?" he said that last part in anger.

I sighed, "I hope he's okay..."

 _"He is far away._ _Sleep, and leave the war with darkness to him_ _. The thorny light of awakening can_ _only bring anguis_ _h to ones in this condition such as yours. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes."_

I growled, "And permanently fall to darkness? Need I say, darkness is what got me in this mess in the first place!"

"You say that like we are some demons of the dark!" Riku said to the voice with fury in his aquamarine eyes.

 _"Can you face the truth?_

Coming from the darkness was a orb of light. It floated down until it reached level Riku's face. The light dimmed into an object.

 _"Here, blanket by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is enternal."_

I looked closer at the object, "A card?"

 _"It is a door to truth. Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step toward the truth. But know this: it will bring you pain. Will you still go? There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep."_

I sighed, "I can't let his majesty get hurt. After all, darkness is my enemy." Riku looked at me then back at the card.

"Yeah..." he grabbed the card and smirked, "This seems to be a boring place to sleep anyway." I snickered at his cockiness and the card illuminated.

 _"Well said, Riku..."_

When the faded we looked around to see blinding white walls and decor. We looked at each other.

"W-what is happening?" I staggered and he shrugged.

"I dunno... let's go up those stairs..." he walked away until I stopped him.

"Wait, we don't where we are and you're just gonna wonder around? Are you crazy?"

"No, I think we should look around!" he glared, "May we'll get a clue where we are."

...He got me there, "Listen, after we get out of this place, we pretend none of this happened and-"

"I can't... not after all I've been through..." he looked to the ground.

"Riku?" he shook his head and glared at me.

"You coming with me or not?" I growled at this but nodded, nonetheless.

We went to the next floor and came to this door. Riku used the card to open it and we came to another world. One I never wanted to see again.

"I know this place..." I said with Riku right next to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I looked at him.

"This place... is Maleficent's castle, Hollow Baston." he gasped at this and jumped back.

"I knew it! You're one of her assistants! She told me about you!" I growled at this.

"I _was_ her assistant, but that damn witch betrayed me and caused everything to go to hell!" I shouted with much anger in my voice. there was an awkward silence until he spoke again.

"How'd we end up here?"

" _What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory... Riku."_

I was getting creeped out, why his? I mean, sure, I probably could never face my memories... but then again, what was his like?

"My memory..." he repeated.

 _"the things you_ _remember of Maleficent's castle from your time there. Those memories became a card, and that card made this world. The things both of you see... you've seen them all before, haven't you?"_

"I have," I said, "but I've only been here, Traverse Town, and London. What does this have to do with me? Why am I here?"

 _"Stupid girl. You share the same fate as that boy: total eclipse of darkness!"_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled into the sky.

"Look, what do we do now? Are we supposed to learn something while we're here? Maybe ran into someone I know since these are my memories?" Riku called out to nothingness.

 _"Ordinarily... yes. You would meet the people in your memories."_

" 'Ordinarily', what do you mean by that?" I asked. I growled when there was no response, "Hey, asshole! I'm asking you a question!"

Still no response... Riku sighed, "I don't think he'll respond. It'd better be him who we meet next. I don't know about you but I'm sick of talking to thin air."

I chuckled, "Yeah, me too!"

 **A/N:** There! Chapter 3! I'm going to get myself a cookie. Oh, and I'll try to finish 'A Heart's Memory' done, too. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think!


	4. chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

We walked into this room. Riku looked around and sighed. Books were scattered near the bookshelf and the bed of the room was neat and tidy.

"It's like he said- everything's just how I remember it, the books, the bed... everything..."

"She gave you this room?" I asked him and he nodded. I dryly laughed, "At least she gave you a room. I had to settle for a cell as a room."

"Dawn..." I snapped my head over to him.

"It's Dawna to you!" I glared and he glared back.

 _"You two don't kill each other. You both need to survive."_

"You again!" Riku said, turning his attention to the voice.

 _"It must be nice being in your own bedroom. Think of all the memories."_

"Sorry, but I could do without those memories..." Riku said, irritation developing, "Maleficent gave me this room."

 _"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything_.."

As he taunted Riku, I gasped and look at him: we did have something in common. He growled at the voice.

"SHUT UP!" he ran out of the room. I looked around the room one last time and felt guilty for him.

"Riku, wait for me!"

khkhkhkh

"GAH! There's no one here..." I cried as we climbed the final flight of stairs to the Castle Chapel.

Riku glared the doorway and approached it, throwing it opened with much force to where it hit the wall and made me jump out of my hide. He stepped through the doorway and we proceed down the hallway.

I was thinking about of what to ask him. To the point where I didn't notice him stop in front of me. He was glaring at something. When I followed his gaze, my blood boiled and my muscles tensed.

"I knew you'd both return, Riku and Dawn." said the voice of the cold, cruel Maleficent.

"Don't called me that, you witch!" I yelled. The witch scoffed and turned to Riku.

"Maleficent! You're alive?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Wha-?"

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory." she said calmly, but still rudely interrupting me.

"Of all people we run into, it had to be you..." Riku muttered as he turned his head away from her eyes.

"Who else? Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness... people like me."

"No..." he said softly, still refusing to look at her. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Be grateful you have that fool of a girl to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness in your heart... you would be completely alone." she said coldly.

I stomped up to her, "Listen here, witch! I'm right here! He isn't alone! He isn't the only one who made the mistake of trusting you! I'm here so I can help him. Besides, who would want you around, anyway?"

"Oh, come now, child. Both of you once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness. By the looks of it, You two want me here." I rolled my eyes at this. "Who else but I can give the darkness you both long for?" Riku was silent but I was furious with her. He finally spoke up.

"There was a time I wanted you around." He said slowly. "I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... empty myself! I'm done with all that."

I walked passed Maleficent, "What I did was unforgettable... and you helped me destroy the one place I could call my own. Now I'm stuck here with a stupid witch and a boy with darkness. I'm not really happy, to say the least. But if we're stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark..." I levitated and fire surrounded my hands.

"We'll take you out one... by... one." Riku finished for me, whisking out his sword.

"Then don't forget to take out yourselves last. Because both of you, like me, are one of the dark." she said, her voice growing more menacing. Despite that, I pretend npt to be scared.

"Leave her out of this!" I shot my head to him again, in shock, "These are my memories. I turned to darkness because I was weak. I hated that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent!" Riku growled, gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it... Oh, the agony you must feel. Let me end your pain, Riku... end it forever with the power of darkness!"

"If his going down, so am I!" I threw a dark firaga at her face but she blocked it.

"You foolish girl! You don't know who you are dealing with!"

"Evidently, you don't either!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 _"Why do you two shun the dark?"_

echoed the voice through the pearl-white walls of this castle. We stopped walking and he cross his arms while I looked around.

"Come on. I know you heard everything we said to Maleficent!" I said and Riku nodded in agreement.

 _"Darkness is your weapon. I need you to accept it."_

I gulped and frantically looked around. "N-no I don't!" one of my hands were on fire... literally.

"It's okay, Dawna. Calm down..." Riku said, in a calming way. then he yelled at the voice, "Why would you care if I or Dawna fell to darkness?"

 _"Stop resisting the darkness. You must... so one of you can be my host!"_

Within eight feet of where we were standing, on orb of darkness came floating down from the ceiling. It floated down until it reached the floor, where it erupted in a bolt of darkness. I covered my eyes until the darkness ceased and when I did I say a scary man with long silver hair and yellow eyes. My heart rate increased and my eyes grew wide.

"Ansem... just as I thought." Riku muttered as he put me behind him, backing up and staring up at him.

"You don't seem surprised." Ansem said, his voice booming through the hallway.

"You always were chatty when it came to darkness." Riku explained, staring fiercely at him. "So, let me guess... You want to pull me back into the darkness and play puppet master again... right?" I gulped at this; he could do that?

"Clever boy. But don't forget about that scared little girl behind you. Either one of you would make a good host. Now, which one of you-" I lost it.

"I'm _NOT_ afarid of you!" I yelled and glared at him.

"You're sick! Trying to force something that shouldn't be your choice!" Riku roared. In his rage, he took out his sword and dashed towards him. When he was two feet in front of him, however, he was pushed violently backwards. He was shot backwards fifteen feet away from me.

"Riku!" I ran to his side and knelt down.

"Did you really think you could do me harm?" I looked back at him and he was walking to us. I glared and he looked at me, smirking, but he was still talking to Riku when he said, "A weakling like you couldn't defeat Sora... and you had darkness on your side." Ansem said and I gasped. I looked back at Riku, who's arms gave out from under him.

After a few moments, Riku spoke again, "Not a... chance..."

"Only darkness can save you now!" Ansem answered, stepping closer.

"No!" I got up and stood in front of Riku with my arms in a protective manner. Ansem stopped and I stood still as stone, but still talked. "I won't let anyone fall to darkness!"

"After what you've done- giving people darkness that they don't have and letting everything around you go- you think you can escape the darkness? It is the only way!" I flinched when he yelled that and closed my eyes.

 _"You're wrong!_ "

I gasped and slightly turned my body, where I can see both Ansem and the ball of light in front of Riku. And that voice...

"Your Majesty!" I said and Riku gasped.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

 _"You betcha! Riku, Dawn, you two aren't alone. Listen carefully, the light will never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe."_

"I will," Riku said standing up.

I reached my hand out for him, " _We_ will."

He smiled then smirked at Ansem, "Hear that? No one's gonna be your little puppet today!"

"Or ever!" I glared at him.

"You think some feeble light can save you? From the Darkness I command? Fools!" Ansem cried and Riku grabbed his sword while I readied my fire, up for a fight.

khkhkhkh

"That all you got?" Riku panted, sword still in hand.

"And here... I thought you... you said darkness... is stronger than light..." I said in between breaths, holding my left arm that felt like it was hit by one of London's most biggest semis.

"You two seem intent on resisting the darkness's embrace. Very well. See with your own eyes." he said, holding several cards.

"Are these cards from his memory like the other one?" I asked and he nodded.

"Advance through the worlds they beget, and you'll come to understand... chasing the light will not distance you from the dark. You can't run." Ansem boomed.

"Who's running?" Riku asked. "Give me them. We'll enter those worlds. And in the end, if we haven't given up..." he looked at me and nodded, "We win!"

Ansem smiled and tossed the cards to Riku, who reached up and cought them effortlessly. I peeped over his shoulder to see the pictures of worlds... maybe of ones he visited before.

"I have one more gift for you two." I looked at him while Riku continued to look at the cards. He raised his hand up and I felt a sharp pain in my heart as a dark aura surrounded us. Falling to my knees from the pressure that was squeezing my heart, the dark aura faded. I panted and put a hand on my chest.

"What'd you do?" I yelled with Riku helping me up.

"I tempered with the darkness inside both of you." I growled at this.

"You asshole! You just can go to hell! You and I both know I wouldn't go back to darkness."

"Did you think we did?" Riku asked him.

"Whether or not you use it is your choice." after these words he vanished. Riku ran forward in his rage, weapon held in the air, but nothing remained behind.

" _I'll be waiting for one of you to come to your senses and yield to darkness."_

"We'll see who's left standing!" I shouted back. I burnt the place he was standing and screamed.

"Wow, Pyro! Calm down!" he said trying to cool me but I threw one more fire ball and growled.

"I hate him..." I said through my teeth.

he sighed, "Yeah, that bastard is like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

I stopped at the top of the stairs. Something wasn't right... I can't say for sure but I smelt... darkness!

"Riku, am I the only one who smells that?" I asked him and he stopped walking.

He turned and smelled his clothes, "Now that you mentioned it... something does smell kinda funny. What is it? it's so familiar..."

"Darkness!" I lowered my head and looked at my hands, "I need to find a way to get this out of me somehow..."

"Yeah, it's getting into our skin..." he frowned.

"Don't you worry, you two!" called out a heart- warming voice. Looking up, we saw an orb of light similar to the one earlier. When it hit the ground, a fuzzy image of Mickey appeared.

"Your majesty!" My voice echoed through the halls. "I'm sorry for everything! I hurt so many people! I don't even know if I can fix what I've done-"

"Hey, It's going to be alright, Dawn! The worlds are restored!" I sighed in relief at this.

"London's safe..." I smiled, "So who saved 'em?"

"My friend, Sora." Riku said.

"Sora?" That was the kid I put darkness in. Oh no, if Riku found out what I did, he would kill me... literally. Guilt ran through me.

"Yeah." Riku looked closer to Mickey, "What happened to you? You're all... fuzzy."

"I can only send a little bit of my power here." Mickey explained, "But I have a request."

"Anything!" I said with a small smile, hiding the guilt.

"Don't let go of yourself just because has a hold on you two." Mickey told us, full of concern, "Fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy... but don't forget! Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light."

"The light... within darkness..." Riku said and a tear ran down my face.

"Jac..." I placed a hand on my heart. "He was my light... but I got him... turned into a heartless."

"There's a way to save him." I looked up into his eyes, "Just don't forget the love he showed you, okay?"

I nodded, "Right..."

He turned to Riku, "You and I seen it! The far-off, welcome light inside the door to darkness... the light of Kingdom Hearts... It'll show you the way. Just please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all I can ask."

"Okay... I'll try my best." Riku told him.

"I will, too!" I said with determination. The king smiled at me.

"Aw, you look like your mother but you have the will power of your father," I blushed at this, "I'll find a way to reach you two. I'll come, I promise." Mickey said. He held out his hand in a welcoming matter, and Riku reached down to try to shake it. His hand passed right through Mickey. I looked down at him in disbelief.

"An illusion? But me and Riku can see you..." tears brimmed my eyes.

"My hand passes right through you." Riku said in despair.

"But we shook hands in our hearts. We're connected, you, me, and Dawn." Mickey told him.

He looked at me and smiled, "I guess so..."

With one final smile, Mickey's fuzzy form faded away into the still air, leaving us alone.

"Riku... I'm sorry I was being hateful with you earlier." I broke the silence.

"Hey, don't worry about that now, Dawn... I mean, Dawna." his hands returned to his sides. I grabbed one of his hands.

"You can call me Dawn."

 _khkhkhkh_

"Wow, there's... a lot of sand here..." I thought out loud. We walked around this market place. "Do you know where we are?"

"Agrabah... a place were I was told to get one of the princesses of heart." He lowered his head in shame.

I sighed, "It was Maleficent's fault was it?"

"No..." he stopped walking and I noticed once I was about five feet in front of him. "It was my fault."

I looked to the ground; I needed to tell him about the deed that I did to his friend... but he's the only one who understands what I been through. I needed him to help me get out of this hell hole and the darkness. I needed to keep it to myself for now.

"I... I know how you feel..." My tears streamed down, "My world... went down in darkness because of me. Jacob was my light and he loved me." my inner flame started to grow stronger to where I burned externally as well, "And only way I showed him love was betrayal... I'm a fool! I should have just stayed with Queen Minnie." I throw a fireball at a nearby stand, releasing my self-anger.

"Dawn..."

"It would have been better if I just die-"

"Hey! That's not the king would want you to think!" Riku shouted. I looked at him then back at the burning market and sighed.

"This is going to be hard..." I shook my head, "You know what? Let's do something."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

"Um... I spy?"

"...uh."

"Rock-paper-sizzors?"

"No..."

"Oh, how about tag?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

He sighed, "Let's continue..."

"But what about-"

"Um... go get us two boards. I'll make us something..." I nodded and ran around the whole place. It was truly blank... no one else was around. It kinda creeped me out. While I was trying to find the wood, I stopped and looked around. Riku wasn't behind me and only the wind sang. Never have I experienced being scared of the solitude.

"Riku?" no response... where is he? "Riku, come on! This isn't funny!" still, nothing...

"Great, I'm lost and I freaking don't know where to go!"

 _"Aw, yes. I can help you what you're looking for..."_

I gasped and summoned fire around my hands; That was Ansem! "What do you want, Darks McGee?"

A Dark Corridor appeared behind me and I jumped away from it. Ansem walked through it, "So I see what you want. The only way to retrieve your lost love is through darkness-"

"No! There has to be another way!" I took a step back. "His Majesty told me to fight the darkness inside me."

"If that's what you really want..." he raised his hand towards me and my shadow raised. Then it's skin turned white and it opened its eyes. The darkness formed a black coat around its body.

"What the hell!" I shouted and it grinned showing its pearly whites.

"You said you were going to defeat your darkness... but it will never go away," he disappeared and I was left alone with my darkness.

"You seem scared of me..." it said.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I glared at her.

"Oh, don't be stupid? I'm your darkness and I know you with all my heart and soul." she tilted her head to the side.

"I-I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you are!" I clenched my fists. "Being basically your darkside, I can tell when you're lying. Your heart pounds and your body temperature increases-"

"SHUT UP!" I ran away from the girl and into the market. I thought I should start looking for him before anything else happened, "Riku! Hey, where are you?"

"You're never going to find him like that..." I groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just want to follow you around, annoy you, all that good stuff..." she _innocently_ giggled, "But more importantly, I want you to know what I am."

I growled, "Okay... I know you're my darkness-"

"Only half correct. I'm you but with no heart... Oh, like a Nobody!"

"I don't know what that is!" I glared and calmly walked away, "If you're my darkness, be a dear and help me find my friend."

"Wow! I mean, really?" I ignored her, "How could you even dare call him a friend when you hurt one of his?"

I stopped walking, "That's in the past."

"Sure, but you do need to tell him." She grinned and said this before disappearing, "In the end, you'll be the one... he wants to see you dead."

I was run through with the stupid blade of truth. She was right... What I did to Sora, I needed to tell Riku. But was I ready to fight? No, I couldn't tell him...

I stood there while my hair danced in the wind. I suddenly heard Riku's voice come from behind.

"Dawn! There you are!" I looked down to the ground, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I turned around with one of my smiles, "I'm just thinking too much, I guess."

"Thinking about what?" I looked up into the fluffy white clouds. Could I tell him? "Or better yet, _who_ are you thinking about?"

My mind went to Jacob at that instant. I gulped and blushed, "No one..."

He smirked, "Oh, I think I hit the nail on the head. So, are you thinking of this Jacob."

I sighed and sadly nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I will see him again... or anyone, for that matter. I know the worlds are restored and all... but I can't face them like this. Damned if anyone treats me nicely."

"I know what you mean. Back in my world, I opened the door to darkness." he lowered his head, casting a shadow over his eyes, "That destroyed it."

"Riku..." I placed a hand on my heart.

He let out a lengthy breath, "let's go to the Cave of Wonders."

 **A/N:** Uh oh... Dawn starting to have doubts and bad thoughts are entering her mind. Will she tell him the truth? R and R. Stay awesome!


End file.
